


Sammy, a Destiel shipper

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog végkifejlet, Destiel szösz, Drabble, Happy Ending, Képregény ihlette fic, M/M, Sam shippeli Deant & Cast, Voodoo doll, Vudu babák
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Sam a bunkerben talál két vudu babát, és kísérletezni kezd velük. :)





	Sammy, a Destiel shipper

**Author's Note:**

> A ficet egy képregény ihlette, de sajnos nem találtam meg a neten az eredeti alkotóját. Ha valaki tudja, hagyjon üzenetet itt (is). Köszönöm. :)

Történt egy nap, hogy Sam a bunkerben kutatva, két tíz centi hosszú babára akadt. Ahogy forgatta őket a kezeiben, feltűnt neki, hogy az egyik nagyon hasonlít a bátyjára, míg a másik, mintha teljesen Castielt formázná.  
Nem teljesen ugyan, de ahogy forgatta őket a kezeiben, egyre több hasonlóságot fedezett fel köztük.  
"Mi a fenék lehetnek ezek? Csak nem vudu babák?" Morfondírozott. Próbaképp összeérintette egymással a babák szájait, és pár perc múlva a bátyja felháborodott hangját hallotta:  
\- Hé, Cas! Ez meg mi a pokol volt?  
Csend telepedett a bunkerre, de sejtette, hogy Castiel valamit halkan magyarázhat a vadászának.  
"Á! Ez biztos csak véletlen lehetett!" - gondolta, s újra egymáshoz érintette a babák száját, de most kicsit hosszabban, mint az előbb. Hamarosan Dean elégedett morgását hallhatta:  
\- Cas! Hmmm.  
"Hát teli szájjal nem is lehet beszélni" - kuncogott magában Sam. Ekkor eszébe villant egy kicsit gonoszkodó ötlet. Az angyal, és Dean már jó ideje kerülgették egymást, bárhogy próbálták előtte titkolni, ez még idegenek előtt is hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált.  
De ha megemlítette Deannek, ezt a tényt: vadul tagadta.  
A babák pedig egy remek lehetőséget adtak most a kezébe, hogy a bátyja abba hagyja a seggfejségét, és elfogadja önmagát.  
Lefektette hassal az asztalra a Dean babát, a Castiel babát pedig ráfektette ugyanúgy a tetejére. Néhány perc múlva érdekes hangok kezdtek hozzá kiszűrődni.  
\- Ó, Cas! Mmmm.  
A többi zajt nem várta meg. Egy fülhallgatót rakott a fejére, és olvasni kezdett egy könyvet. Időnként megigazította a babák pozícióját, majd visszasüllyedt az olvasmányába.  
Vacsoránál pedig jóval később egy csillogó szemű, elégedett Deannel, s a hozzá hasonlóan boldogan mosolygó Castiellel találkozott.  
Neki ez elég volt, hogy a számára két legfontosabb ember, illetve angyal így érezhessen, mert a messzemenőkig kiérdemelték.  


\--- The End ---

A történetet inspirálta, és én csak kiegészítve elmeséltem:

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett az ultra rövid Destiel szösz, remélem megér neked egy gombnyomást a kudos ❤️ gombra. :)


End file.
